the song of the swans
by physco-alice98
Summary: the higgh life and low life are 2 different things thats what thy find out
1. Chapter 1

A,E,B,C,G,F#.I had to remeber these notes for the next concert i had.  
>"come on maximum you are better than to mess up on wrong notes!" He growled.<br>_He _was my father.  
>Jeb Bachledor .<br>The richest,nicest,most charming man in new york.  
>According to <em>time<em> maginzine

"Yahh i know but i am 15 not 30,now if you'll excuse me i have to do moi homework" i said very meanly  
>If you asked me my dad was<br>A)Disgusting  
>B)A bum<br>C)Definetly not charming

After i put my milky white cello,milky, away,  
>I did my homework.<br>Then i brushed my Dusty brown with blonde streaks in it.  
>my phone went off.<p>

**hey chika waz up  
>- nudge channel<strong>

_**ntm just got finished practicing  
>-In for the ride<strong>_

**you wanna go somewhere tonight?  
>-nudge channel<strong>****

_**where? you know what i'll met you at the willow then we'll go to the 21under  
>-in for the ride<strong>_

**kk c u soon  
>- nudge channel<br>****  
><strong>I put on blue jegging shorts,a black boyfriend tee,and my black and white hightop converse shoes.  
>I grabbed my phone and went out my french window doors.<p>

I went on to my balconie.  
>I stood on the railing.<br>To you it might look like i'm about to go suicidal.  
>Instead i did a front flip and landed.<p>

now off to the willow!  
><span><br>


	2. Chapter 2

"come on man!" my friend,Iggy bachledor,said  
>"Why?" I asked<br>"Becuase 1) there are hot chickas there  
>2)You need to go since the b.u. was bad and<br>3)I'm pretty sure my sister is gonna sneak out ! Ugh she is getting on my nerves." he said

As he opened the door to his mansion.  
>We heard yelling from his dad.<br>"Yahh i know but i am 15 not 30,now if you'll excuse me i have to do moi homework" his sister,Max, said snarkily  
>"Haha she is going out tonight lets go."<p>

"hold on get cool clothes on." i said  
>"Why?" he asked<br>"Becuase Iggy,you don't look like something a girl would dance with." i said  
>"Whatever i'll meet at the club 'kay" he said<br>"Whatever"

I walked out of the house only to be greeted by an unliky  
>girl.<br>"What be up max?" i said  
>"Nothing fang just LEAVING." she said while walking away.<br>"Whats wrong Maximum?" i asked  
>"DAD." She said<br>See me and her are at a awkward stage between best friends and girlfriend/boyfriend.  
>It is sooooo weird<p>

"Soooo where you going?" i asked  
>"To the new under 21 could be fun but i don't know"she said"Oh and sorry about was a SL-!" she almost said a really true but bad word about my ex.<br>_~flashback~  
>as i walked into the room i saw two people wrapped in each others embrace<br>Then i relize it was my girl friend Lissa  
>"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE "<br>"A hot,juicy,suckulent,sticky makeout session.  
>That is what.<br>Are you her next customer?"  
>"No,I'm her ex-boyfriend."<br>And with that i walked away.  
>~end of flashback~<span>_

"so you wanna go with me to the club or not,Nickolas or are you gonna be my stalker for tonight?" she asked  
>"sure why not."<br>"Okay STALKER!"  
>We luaghed for a long time<br>with that we left.


	3. Chapter 3

We finnaly get to the under 21 club.  
>'Dj gotta us fallen in love again' by usher<br>"What a perfect song." I mumbled  
>"What?" Fang asked<br>"nothing" i said  
>"wanna dance?" he asked<br>"Sure!" i said

We started dancing side to side.  
>Then i saw people gawking at us.<br>Probally b/c we are amazing dance partners.  
>But it was also becuase justin giber over there is staring at my BUTT!<p>

I stopped mid dance and said  
>"Okay listen gibber.<br>If want to talk to me my eyes are up here.  
>Get it.<br>Got it.  
>To bad you can't have this" i did a body roll to prove my point.<br>Everyone oohed  
>"You Know You Want This!" He said.<br>"Umm sorry but I don't date girls" I said  
>And the crowd goes oooooohhhhhh<br>"You don't know what i got!" He said  
>"Well if you haven't notice we are both girls here so yah i do except you're flat chested."<br>**( okay italics are for crowd)  
><strong>_"oooooohhhh"  
>"Get him girl!"<br>"dude gibber is get torn by a girl!"  
><em> there was one i pessically heard  
><em>" HEY LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE!"<em>

_**lissa.  
><strong>_"Well if isn't the skunk! 


End file.
